1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to miniature display devices and systems, and more particularly, to body-mountable display devices and systems compatible for use with wearable computing devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Wearable computing technologies have enormous use-potential in a number of marketplaces, including the military and commercial marketplaces. Commercially, the growth of wearable/portable computing is being fueled by phone, pager, wireless LAN and other options. Markets for wearable computing devices include manufacturing, police, fire, medical, eldercare, transportation, distribution, retailing, and others where hands-free computing allows unimpeded hands-on work. Potential military uses include communications, sensing/imaging, maintenance/inspection, security/intelligence, and medical-related tasks.
Various wearable-computer products are available from ViA, Inc., Northfield, Minn., USA. Attention also is directed to the following U.S. patents, each of which is incorporated by reference herein: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,581,492; 5,572,401; 5,555,490; 5,491,651 and 5,285,398, all of which are owned by ViA, Inc.
Head-mounted displays are also known for use in a variety of situations. However, typical prior-art head-mounted displays are bulky, heavy and otherwise uncomfortable, generate significant thermal output, and draw significant power. Additionally, many typical devices present an unsatisfactory aesthetic appearance. Further, many typical devices require complicated lensing systems and are otherwise difficult and expensive to manufacture. Typical prior-art devices also suffer correspondingly diminished reliability and durability.
A need has arisen, therefore, for a head-mounted or body-carryable display, especially compatible for use with wearable personal computing devices, that overcomes the above disadvantages.